The present invention relates generally to casings for utility meters, and more particularly to a cover apparatus for use on a meter casing to protect the casing and meter from vandalism.
Utility meters are employed in electrical distribution systems to meter the usage of electricity by customers so that the electricity provider can determine how much to charge the customer during a particular billing cycle. Such meters are typically mounted within a housing at the point of use of the electricity, and are typically located within easy access for reading and maintenance. Unfortunately, by positioning the meters within easy access to service providers, they are also easily accessible to vandals and others wishing to damage or tamper with the meters or their housings.
It is known to provide a special housing for meters, wherein protective covers are provided which shield the meter from vandalism and tampering. However, such housings are typically used in the manufacture of new meters, and cannot be easily adapted for use with existing housings. As such, a technical problem is presented as to how to protect existing utility meters in the field from vandalism and tampering. A related problem is that of providing a housing construction that protects the meter from vandalism and tampering without substantially impeding the reading and maintenance work that must be done periodically by authorized service providers.